This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Fetal Monkey Gene Transfer conducts research on crucial questions in gene therapy in nonhuman primates and provides services to NHLBI-funded investigators. The mission of the Gene Therapy Center is three-fold: (1) to use established models to explore fetal approaches for heart, lung, and blood diseases;(2) to evaluate the safety and efficiency of gene-based strategies for potential human application;and (3) to provide NHLBI-funded investigators with essential expertise and services through an annual call for proposals. The Gene Therapy Center also provides training to investigators and their students, fellows, and staff, and develops new techniques and methodologies each year that are shared with the greater research community.